The purpose of this project is to define the areas, pathways, and neurotransmitter systems in the central nervous system which control endocrine, metabolic, and autonomic responses to various types of stress, changes in blood glucose or oxygen tension, hormonal state, body temperature, or other factors. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Tappaz, M.W., Brownstein, M.J., and Kopin, I.J.: Glutamate decarboylase (GAD) and gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) in discrete nuclei of hypothalamus and substantia nigra. Brain Res. 125: 109-121, 1977. Lamprecht, F., Richardson, J.S., Williams, R.B., and Kopin, I.J.: 6-Hydroxydopamine destruction of central adrenergic neurones prevents or reverses developing DOCA-salt hypertension in rats. J. Neural Transm. 40: 149-158, 1977.